The present invention relates to vehicle suspension systems and more particularly, to a vehicle suspension system in which control means incorporating a micro processor or computer controls the damping of a shock absorber to optimize riding and handling characteristics under a wide range of driving conditions. The control means comprise sensors which provide signals to the micro processor which are representative of the vehicle riding comfort. The control means actively affect the shock absorber operation utilizing programmed algorithms.